Harry Potter and the Power of Family
by zelphyn
Summary: Following the events at the Ministry of Magic Harry is called to Dumbledore's office. What can he possibly learn there that will change his entire life, as well as the course of the upcoming war?
1. Revelations

"Harry, sit. I have a lot to tell you, a lot of questions to answer. I promise you that everything will be explained tonight. Perhaps some of it will ease your pain." The sound of glass breaking ceases.

"Headmaster, nothing you say will bring Sirius back to me," Harry harshly replies.

"While this is true, I implore you to give me a chance. I have made many mistakes in my life that I have come to regret. None more than the two that I am about to explain to you."

I proceed to extract a memory, a mere silver strand, and place it in the Pensieve. I swirl my wand around and a misty form of our _beloved _divination teacher appears. The form suits her really; it's not too far off from the reality she always tries to project. And then she has a voice.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." And then the mist dissolves and I brace myself for Harry's reaction.

"How do you know this is directed at me? Couldn't it be someone else?"

"It was possible when it was made, that one other person could have been targeted, but it has become increasingly clear to me that it is you, and you alone."

"Who was the other person?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Ok, so basically, you're telling me now that 15 years ago, you found out that my future was as black and white as murderer or murdered? Why am I just now finding out?"

"I know you are angry. My reasons for not telling you before seem insufficient now. You were only 11 the first time you faced Voldemort, how could I possibly lay that burden on such a small child? And then in 2nd year, you faced Tom Riddle and won, and still I thought you were too young. In third year, you found Sirius, and it seemed that Riddle was biding his time; I did not want to mar your happiness. Then last year, you dueled Tom and again, you won. But you were traumatized, and by that time, I had allowed myself to grow so close to you, that I could no longer be objective."

"Ok. I'm still angry, mind you, but you said this could ease my pain. So far all you've accomplished was to increase it ten fold. What is this last thing you have to tell me?"

"Harry, 15 years ago, you defeated Voldemort, and your parents passed away. You have thought them to be the only family you ever had, but you were wrong."

"What are you talking about? If I had family surviving, why did I go to the Dursley's?"

"Well, the one other relative you have could not possibly have raised you, for she is your age. You Harry, have a twin."  
"Funny, Headmaster, but I can't have a twin. You wouldn't have kept this from me for so long. We wouldn't have been separated."

"Let me explain my reasoning to you. When your parents found out about the pregnancy, it was the darkest of times. Voldemort was at his peak. Of course, everyone knew about it, it was a bright spot amongst the dark. But only three people were aware that it was twins. Those people were James, Lily, and myself. When the prophecy was made, I informed your parents. They agreed that Mandy needed to be safe from the worst of scenarios. And so, she was put in hiding, only I knew where she was. When they died, the country was in chaos. People were still afraid that Voldemort was out there, and you were suddenly famous. You needed the blood protection of your aunt to be safe. Your sister however, was not accepted into their home. I felt the need to preserve her identity so that she would not be a target. I created a name for her and placed her in a muggle orphanage to await her return alongside you."  
"However, the events since your return to the wizarding world have prevented me from revealing her true identity. You see, no one knows her as a Potter, save me. If Tom finds out, she will become his number one target because she is a direct link to you. It is for this reason alone that I kept this from you. I realize now how mistaken I was in this. By depriving you of what you have so badly wanted, I have been letting Tom win."

"So why was she sent away instead of me if I was the one in danger?"

"That, Mr. Potter is a question for another time, all will be revealed eventually but for now, I beg patience. I believe Ms. Brocklehurst is waiting outside my door if you would like to meet her."

And then Harry gets up and embraces the scared looking Ravenclaw as if his life depended on it. There are tears in his eyes. I marvel at this display from Harry as it is so unlike him. Perhaps, he is already starting to change.

"Headmaster," says a very terrified Mandy "why am I here?" Her raven hair and sleepy looking chocolate eyes scream of her father, but her personality is all Lily.

"Mandy, what is your last name?"

"Brocklehurst, sir, but I still don't understand why I was called here."

"You were raised in an orphanage, am I correct?"  
"Yes, sir you are."

"Why, do you believe, you were sent there?"  
"The nuns told me that I was a freak so my parents sent me there to be fixed. And then I got my letter and it all made sense."

I watch as Harry tenses at the sound of her treatment in the orphanage. Already, he is becoming the protective brother.

"Mandy, you were raised in the orphanage because your parents died in the war. You were raised by muggles because your safety was at stake. No one knew of your existence in the wizarding world. Your parents are Lily and James Potter, and Harry is your twin. When you were born, we had to separate you, to keep you safe. And when your parents died, I had to maintain that safety by concealing your presence."

"So, you're telling me now, after I've spent 15 years, alone and wondering if I had a family? And not just any family, but that I belong to possibly the most dangerous blood line the wizarding world knows?"  
"Yes, that is exactly what he is saying. Trust me; I've had no grand life either. I know my history is nothing but conflict but it's not like I go looking for it. It appears to be my destiny," responded Harry.

"What do you mean your destiny?"

"Forget it; it's not important right now. I'm sure you have a lot of other questions."

"Oh no, I don't think so _bro_. I've been called out of my bed in the middle of the night. I get to the Headmaster's office and find out that I am not, in fact, a muggle-born orphan like I have been told, but yet, that I belong to one of the most famous wizarding bloodlines in history. I find out that Harry Potter, Voldemort's most wanted, is my twin, and now you're going to tell me that your destiny doesn't affect me? I don't think so."

Ah yes, so like her mother. Lily never could stand it when secrets were kept from her or needless sulking occurred.

"Basically," starts Harry, "there was a prophecy made when we were born concerning my future. I either kill Voldemort or he kills me. It has something to do with why we were separated but I'm not sure what."

I notice Mandy go silent. I am just about to say something, when Harry responds. He is changing quicker than I expected. Perhaps, I have done something right by these two.

"Hey, I'm not happy about it either. We've both just found out about all of this. I think we both need time to deal with all of this information. Welcome to the family though!"

I watch as Mandy hesitates for just a moment before grabbing Harry into a bone breaking hug. At first he appears uncomfortable, and then he reciprocates and both begin to cry.

"So, bro, think we'll get along? After all, I don't want to hurt your Gryffindor pride with my Ravenclaw intelligence."  
"Is that a challenge then? How good are you on a broom?"

Mandy suddenly appears very interested in the snoring portraits lining my walls and again, I am reminded of Lily. Her mother couldn't fly either. As I watch this interaction, I can't help but smile. This is exactly what they need.

"Alright, you two, I realize there's a lifetime of catching up to do, but you also need sleep. Harry, go directly to Madame Pomfrey, she is waiting for you and naturally, given the secretive nature of tonight's event, your entire house is there as well. Professor Flitwick has been notified of your situation Miss Potter and you are welcome to go with Harry or back to your house."

"Yes Headmaster," they answer in unison.

"Oh, and just a reminder Mandy, when searching for an answer, the best place to start is within," I add.

As they exit the office together I hear Harry ask "what was that about?" and Mandy's reply of "I have no idea." Yes I think to myself, this is right. They will rival Fred and George as far as TwinSpeak is concerned. With his unrivaled skill and her unfathomable intelligence they will have what it takes, of this I am sure.


	2. Confrontations

"So what are you saying Harry?" It's Ginny. The Gryffindor four are sitting on the couch in the corner of the common room.

"I think he's saying that he's got to kill You-Know-Who." answers Ron in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, I think we need to research this. Divination is a murky branch of magic, it might not be true. And besides, Harry is only 15. How is he going to kill V-Voldemort?"

"I think he's perfectly capable of it. He's the most powerful wizard in Hogwarts, next to maybe Dumbledore alone. And if Dumbledore believes the prophecy, it must be true." retorts Ginny.

"Can you all please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" says Harry slightly angry. "Yes, the prophecy is true. I don't know if I'm capable of offing him, but I have to now don't I. I could really use your support on this instead of bickering. There's one more thing that Dumbledore told me that night."  
One week ago, Harry and his friends went on a mission to the Ministry of Magic, where they believed Sirius was being held captive. They quickly realized that it was a trap. The Order arrived and helped battle the Death Eaters. Sirius was lost, but no one else suffered any lasting injuries. That same night, when Harry arrived back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore told him about the prophecy and about Mandy.

"What could possibly be worse than this?" questioned Ron.

"Actually, it's not bad at all. It's surprising, but good. I can't tell you guys now though. You'll see what I'm talking about in a minute." With that, Harry gets up and leaves the common room before the other three can stop him. A few minutes later he reenters through the portrait hole. Behind him, clad in robes of royal blue satin enters Mandy. Her wavy Raven hair is in a loose pony tail. She appears to be scared. Harry protectively puts his arm around her and ushers her into the room. On the couch, Ginny tenses. She doesn't like the looks of this. Ron's jaw is open. Hermione, for once, looks puzzled. The small explosions coming from Fred and George's corner of the room cease. The first years look at Harry in silence, watching the scene unfold like a movie.

"Everyone, this is Mandy. She's a Ravenclaw 5th year. I met her last week the night of the Ministry attack. She's my twin." Immediately the questions start flying from every direction.

"Funny Harry, who is she really?"

"Why didn't you know?"

"Why didn't she go to the Dursley's with you?"

To say that the whole of Gryffindor is in chaos is an understatement. With a slight motion of his hand, Harry achieves silence. This is just a small display of the power this young man holds.

"I promise to answer all of your questions, well, at least the ones that we know the answers to. Dumbledore told us that when we were born, we were separated for safety reasons. After our parents died, the Dursley's refused to take in more than just me, since I needed the blood protection to fend off Voldemort." There is a shudder from most everyone, Mandy included, at the use of his name. Only Harry, Hermione, and Ginny call him by his real name. "Apparently, the need to conceal the fact that I'm a Potter was still present, though we're not sure why. Since our Aunt and Uncle wouldn't take me in, Dumbledore felt it best if I was raised a muggle. I went to an orphanage until I got my letter. Because of the events in previous years, Dumbledore refrained from telling us until now. So here we are." finishes Mandy. Harry makes a round of introductions before they settle on the couch. Slowly the consistent white noise of chatter and minor explosions returns.

"This is awesome, mate." says Ron.

"It's crazy." says Ginny.

"I think it's great. It's like a dream though, you know?" says Harry.

"Yeah it really is. I never thought I would ever meet my family, until last week I didn't even know their names." comments Mandy. "Your common room is so lively. In my house, the common room is always silent. Everyone just revises all the time. I get bored a lot."

"You're welcome here anytime. There's never silence in here, despite Hermione's best efforts. Fred and George are always cooking up some new practical joke they're Ginny and my brothers."

"You must have a wonderful family." Says Mandy.

"Wait 'til you meet them all. Mum's going to have kittens. Harry's practically her seventh son." replies Ginny.

"Seventh?"  
"Yup, there are six official Weasley sons. I'm the youngest of the boys. Then there's Fred and George, they're nuts. You remember the fireworks, the swamp, and two boys making a grand exit? That's them. They left the school because of Umbridge until mum sent them back the next day, says they have to finish school no matter what. Next is Percy, the world's largest prat, we don't talk to him anymore. Then is Charlie, he worked with dragons in Romania, now he works for the Ministry. The oldest is Bill. He's a curse breaker in Egypt. My dad works for the Ministry, he's obsessed with muggles. And then our mum."

"Wow. I've always wanted to be a part of a large family." says Mandy.

"Look no further sis', they're my family, so now they're yours also."

As the five continue to talk about the past, and the future, the hours tick by. Eventually they are the only ones left.

"I really need to get back to the Tower, it's way past curfew. If Filch catches me, I'm dead."

"He won't."

"How can you be sure Harry, that bloody cat of his always finds me."

"Be right back." At that, Harry darts up the stairs to boys dormitory, returning a short while later under the guise of his Cloak.

"What was that?"

"What was what Mandy?" Ginny can barely disguise her giggles through the question. It didn't take long for the three to figure out what Harry was going to do.

"Something poked me just then."

"It must have been your imagination."  
"Who said that?" Mandy sounds panicked at this.

"You really need some sleep, now you're hearing things." says Hermione.

"Or maybe….Gryffindor Tower is haunted."

"By who? The boy who scared the crap out of his long lost sister? Give it up Harry." says Ron. With a swish of cloth Harry materializes.

"An invisibility cloak? But they're so rare! Where did you find that?"  
"Actually, Dumbledore sent it in first year. It was our dad's."

"I guess he knew even then that you were the more mischievous of us. He gave me this necklace. I just didn't know who's it truly was." She motions to the delicate gold chain around her neck. The locket hanging from it has an ornate crest embossed on the front. Inside were the words amor.virtus.decus.

"Love. Courage. Honor." translates Hermione. "It must be your family motto. All old wizarding families had Crests and Mottos representing them. The Potter family goes as far back as magic does."

"This is really great Mand." says Harry. "You really ought to get going now though, we have class tomorrow."  
"Thanks Harry, and to all of you for actually making me feel comfortable here."

"Why wouldn't we?" says Ron, a little too exuberantly. His ears turn a tell-tale red in record time.

"Yeah, your Harry's family, which means your ours also." adds Ginny quickly, mostly to save her brother from further embarrassment.

Mandy leaves and the four head to their respective dormitories for some much needed sleep.

Mandy becomes something of a permanent fixture in Gryffindor Tower over the remaining week of term. Her easy going nature endears her to all. Her recently discovered love of practical jokes and tricks delights the other twins. She is often seen huddled in a corner discussing things in hushed voices, only to cause a loud explosion of something a few minutes later.

The week flies by in a whirlwind of curious chatter. It seems that the entire school heard the news overnight and nothing has happened to replace the topic. The Gryffindor table is no exception. As Harry sits down, the tail end of Fred's latest comment reaches his ears.

"Course we like her. Look at her, did you see how she filled out those robes? They don't make 'em like that in Gryffindor."

"Will you shut up about my sister for just 5 minutes? Hexing people into oblivion on an empty stomach isn't smart. Did you know that Ginny taught me that Bat-Bogey Hex of hers?" He laughs as the entire male sector of Gryffindor gulps. Eventually the conversation shifts to the next year's Quidditch prospects.

"I wonder who the new captain is going to be. Katie told McGonagall she didn't want the position. That leaves Harry with the most seniority." comments Seamus.

"Is your ban going to be lifted?" ask Dean

"It better be. That oaf Umbrige has no say anymore. Not since Fudge finally woke up, besides she's in the loony bin since she was attacked by centaurs" retorts Ginny.

"I've already gotten my broom back to answer your question, but I don't know if I want the position. Maybe Ron could have it."

"Me? But Harry, you're definitely the best player we have, it's gotta be you."

"Let's leave that up to Professor McGonagall to decide then."

"I can't believe today is the last day!" says Neville excitedly.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore forced the Dursleys into taking in Mandy for the summer also. Somehow, I don't think this summer is going to be nearly as bad as they have been."

At this comment Dumbledore rises from his seat and clears his throat. "As this is the Leaving Feast, I feel it necessary to make a few announcements." Ron can be heard groaning across the Great Hall at this statement. "We are all aware that these are dark times. Voldemort is indeed back. The events at the Ministry have finally convinced our Minister of this. I urge you all to be on the alert this summer. Many of you have learned advanced defensive spells and methods of protection this year, do not be afraid to use magic this summer. The Ministry has agreed that in cases of emergency all students will be allowed to defend themselves. However, do not take this privilege for granted. On that note, I will stop rambling. Tuck In."

The feast appears on the tables and everyone begins filling their plates. Idle chitchat reigns throughout dinner as no one wants to discuss anything too grave at their last meal together. All too soon, it is time to turn in. The next morning would mean his return to the Dursley's and Mandy's first summer there.


End file.
